


What they do best

by JaqofSpades



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're the best at what they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they do best

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny double drabble for International Fanworks Day!

Miles sits a few feet away cleaning his swords as Charlie scrubs desperately at her hands, body shaking with silent sobs.  
“It doesn’t feel real,” she says eventually. “It’s like I’m watching it, but then I look down and see the blood and I realise – we did that. We cut those men to pieces.”  
Miles lifts his gaze to hers, and she’s shocked to find it full of understanding. “I get it, kid. When this first happened - it felt like a TV show. We’d been soldiers, we’d seen action, but this ... forget TV, it was like landing in a bad movie.”  
“The worst thing was, I’d always wanted to be Captain America – truth, justice, the American way. But turns out, I was more Hydra,” he confesses, old hurts thickening his voice.  
Charlie has no idea what he’s talking about, but she needs the truth he’s struggling to share. “Miles?”  
“I’m trying to be one of the good guys now, kid, but I still don’t get to be Captain America.” He shrugs, an unlikely study in the battle between remorse and acceptance. “Maybe I’m Wolverine. The best at what I do, but what I do best isn’t very nice.”


End file.
